


Kiss is Just a Kiss, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The cynical Krycek gets his fingers burnt when Mulder gives him a lesson in the old fashioned art of romance.





	Kiss is Just a Kiss, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Kiss is Just a Kiss by Jane Symons

Fri Mar 28 12:15:03 1997  
Newsgroups: alt.tv.x-files.creative  
Subject: A Kiss is Just a Kiss (NC-17 slash)

A Kiss is Just a Kiss  
By Jane Symons  
CLASSIFICATION: NC - 17 Mulder/Krycek  
SUMMARY: The cynical Krycek gets his fingers burnt when Mulder gives him a lesson in the old fashioned art of romance.  
DISCLAIMER: This is rated NC-17 - there are graphic scenes of consensual sex between two adult males. If you are under 17, don't read this or you may spontaneously combust. All X-Files characters belong to Ten-Thirteen, Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox and are used without permission.  
This story is the product of a disordered imagination which has created a universe where Krycek has been cleared, not only of Melissa's murder but that of Mulder's father, which means that Mulder can now indulge in a tentative affair with Krycek. Ratniks don't be dismayed, Krycek hasn't gone "straight" - he's still underground and doing inscrutable shady deals in Hong Kong, still wicked, immoral and unprincipled, and forgets to shave.  
Any and all feedback welcome to ><.

* * *

Standing on the other side of the street, Krycek watched Mulder eating lunch in Denny's Diner. He had taken a window seat and whatever he was eating involved a lot of fries and sauce. It looked as if he was half way through so Krycek decided to let him finish his meal - he was feeling a little queasy. He found a convenient doorway, turned up the collar of his leather jacket and waited.

He'd come there straight from the airport. He was jetlagged, with dark circles under the eyes, unshaven and sweaty from the flight. He couldn't remember when he'd last slept or eaten but he was way beyond hunger now. If he carried on like this, he wouldn't live past thirty.

Hanging around in doorways was one of Krycek's favourite pastimes. There was a game he particularly liked to play - picking out the homophobe among the men walking past and giving them a sweet smile, a suggestive wink or a leer at their crotches. The looks he got in return were pure entertainment.

Even while he was so enjoyably occupied, his eyes kept returning to the figure eating in the window seat, balancing a book in one hand, a fork in the other. Missing someone was an emotion unfamiliar to Krycek but he supposed that this must be what this was. An ache that wouldn't go whatever he did. A few days away in Hong Kong hadn't helped. He wanted Mulder again. Badly.

When it looked as if Mulder was almost finished, Krycek sauntered into the diner and slid into the empty seat opposite him. The place was half full, mostly suits like Mulder.

"Hi."

"Krycek!" Mulder wasn't quite finished and he spoke with his mouth full. He seemed to be angry. "I wondered when you were going to quit playing that ridiculous Bait the Straight game and come over here."

"What - you knew I was there? I didn't think you'd seen me. That's really neat, Mulder. Almost like a professional."

Mulder gave him a look of disgust, finished his mouthful and pushed his plate over to one side. There were a few fries left. Krycek automatically reached out to take one but had his hand slapped so severely that he jumped in his seat. The man eating at the table to their right stared over at them. 

Mulder lowered his voice to an angry whisper. "What the hell do you want, Krycek?"

He hadn't anticipated this. He'd expected more of a welcome from Mulder. Especially after what they'd done together. Krycek wondered if he was losing his touch, misreading the signs - he thought he'd given Mulder the kind of night he'd remember for some time. Puzzled, he simply said "To see you."

"Well you're seeing me. So what?"

He decided that Mulder wasn't playing hard to get, that the anger was genuine. "You know what I mean. I was wondering what you're doing tonight."

Mulder gave a bitter laugh and sat shaking his head. "You're amazing, I'll give you that. You turn up out of nowhere, having disappeared into nowhere, no phone call, no letter, you could be dead for all I know and suddenly here you are and we're supposed to be back in business."

"Mulder, all I'm asking for is a fuck, not a marriage."

The man to their right choked into his coffee.

Mulder stood up. "If that's all you want, Krycek, then get back to your damned doorway. I'm sure you'll have plenty of offers."

He walked out. Krycek sat stunned in his seat. He reached out for a fry and chewed on it thoughtfully. He wished he could rewind the scene, he wished someone could explain to him just what had happened.

A smartly dressed Jamaican who had been sitting the other side of the diner manoeuvred himself into the seat Mulder had just vacated, surprising Krycek out of his thoughts.

"Your friend coming back?"

He said, "I don't think so," and gave the man a quick appraisal. He was built like Skinner, maybe even more powerful, with enormous hands. Krycek took everything in and wanted it. There were times when he needed just to be crushed under a body much larger than his own, the breath forced out of him with every thrust, every thrust sweet agony.

He picked up the fatted, juiciest fry he could find and put it to his lips, staring back at the man, He ran it along the length of his mouth and then opened it sufficiently to push the fry slowly inside, the grease from it oozing out onto his lips. Then he sucked slowly at his thumb and forefinger, finishing off by running his tongue elaborately over his mouth.

The man was riveted by his performance. So too was the diner sitting at the table to the right. The Jamaican swallowed uncomfortably. He couldn't seem to believe his luck. "Do you fuck?" he whispered.

"Sure." Krycek felt the speed of his heart increasing and his mouth go dry in anticipation. "Do you have a place near here?"

"No, I live the other side of the river."

Krycek shrugged. "Okay. Let's use the men's room."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, refreshed from a few hours' sleep, Krycek was ringing and banging on the door of Mulder's apartment, holding a bunch of roses. He'd discussed the situation in some depth with the Jamaican and he had been of the opinion that Mulder was probably the romantic kind who need more sensitive handling.

"Mulder!" Krycek yelled through the door. "I know you're in there, I saw you by the window! Look, for Christ's sake, let me in, this is ridiculous! Can't we just talk?"

Mulder was maintaining a stubborn silence. Krycek hit the door with the flat of his hand. "Damn you, Mulder!"

He stood staring angrily at the door as if he might be able to shame it into opening. Then an idea occurred to him. He moved away a little so that he would be out of sight of Mulder's spyhole. He closed his eyes, holding the roses, imagining Mulder's beautiful mouth around his penis, his tongue working the crown. Krycek started to moan in simulated passion, quietly at first, then gaining gradually in volume and urgency. The sounds reverberated satisfyingly around the empty hallway. He increased the volume a little more and moaned loudly for almost two minutes.

Still no response. He pictured Mulder taking the full length of his shaft into his mouth and gave a long hungry groan. He heard one or two door open along the hallway. He continued with a lengthy crescendo of groaning, moving onto the finale with a strangled scream. Mulder's door was flung open, Mulder staring at him in angry disbelief. Krycek broke off in mid scream and smiled.

"When Harry Met Sidney," he said, holding out the roses, "Never see it?" 

Mulder grabbed the collar of Krycek's leather jacket and jerked him inside his apartment. He looked along the hallway. Worried puzzled faces stared out at him from the safety of their doorways.

"Sorry to have disturbed you," Mulder called out sheepishly, "My friend has very bad asthma this time of year."

 He shut the door and turned angrily on Krycek. "For God's sake, what are you trying to do to me? You create such a scene in Denny's that I can never show my face in there again unless it's behind a false beard and moustache. And now I'm probably going to be prosecuted by my landlord for disturbance of the peace! What the hell do you want?"

Krycek put the roses down on Mulder's table. He felt ridiculous holding flowers while he was being so very thoroughly reprimanded. "I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize."

Mulder seemed suddenly to stop breathing. "You want to *apologize*?" he repeated.

Krycek shrugged and ran a hand awkwardly over his cropped hair.

Mulder's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Your attitude's certainly changed from when we were in Denny's."

"Well I've been talking - I've been thinking about what you said and you were absolutely right."

"I was?" Mulder asked in surprise. "About what?"

The question threw Krycek for a moment. He'd been sidetracked into thinking how irresistible Mulder looked in his faded pink t-shirt and blue jeans. He knew if he didn't get the answer right, he could lose him forever. "I should have at least have let you know I'd be away for a few days. I should have phoned or something."

Mulder frowned at him, still not satisfied. His creed "Trust No One" flashed through Krycek's mind and it seemed a wonder that Mulder had ever let him into his bed. Whether he would again remained to be seen. Mulder pointed to the roses. "If you think those are going to help you get inside my pants, you'd better think again."

Krycek held his breath. He took a chance. "Of course I didn't think that." He pulled a large packet of sunflower seeds from out of his jacket pocket. "That's why I brought these."

Mulder's whole body relaxed and he started to laugh. Krycek laughed with him, gently, still not sure of where he stood. "Like I said before," Mulder picked up the roses, "you're an asshole, Alex. I'll put these in water."

Krycek watched him walk into the kitchen. He heard cupboard doors being opened and closed. Presumably Mulder was looking for a vase. Krycek waited. 

"You wanna beer?" Mulder called out.

"Sure," He smiled, surprised at how much relief he felt. Mulder was his for that night.

They ate a Chinese takeout at Mulder's dining room table, though neither of them appeared to be particularly hungry, being more interested in each other than the food. Krycek was trying to let Mulder set the pace for the evening, not wishing to push him faster than he wanted to go. Even so, he couldn't resist putting out his foot and running it slowly up Mulder's leg. 

"Cut that out, Alex," Mulder said but he was smiling. He was eyeing Krycek over his glass of beer.

Krycek put down his fork, giving up all pretense at wanting his food and stared blatantly back. Two pairs of intense green eyes locked over the table. Krycek felt his stomach churn in sheer excitement. Lord, he thought, the last time I felt like this was in college. He didn't need to mess about sucking fries with Mulder, this was something entirely different. He wasn't sure what it was but it was different.

All at once, Mulder got to his feet and, grabbing Krycek by the arm, pulled him along into the bedroom. There was nothing Krycek loved more than caveman tactics, and he willingly allowed himself to be thrown down on the bed. He guessed that Mulder, being used to Skinner's dominant sexual personality, found a lover of equal physique something of a novelty and was making the most of it.

Mulder climbed onto the bed, lowering himself slowly down on top of Krycek. "You think I'm going to be really rough with you, don't you?"

"A man can live in hope." Krycek put his arms round Mulder's waist, pulling him down to him.

"Well I'm not." Mulder kissed along the side of Krycek's neck and then sucked gently at his ear lobe. Krycek moaned in pleasure. He wants to take it slowly, he thought, God help me, I'm not sure I can handle this. Since The Menace's attempt on his life and his escape to Hong Kong, his sex life along with the rest of his existence had gone very much underground. He'd learnt to take pleasure from men who were only interested in pleasing themselves. He wasn't used to a man intent on giving him pleasure.

With that uncanny knack he had, Mulder seemed to read his thoughts. "Has anyone every made love to you, Alex?" He was lifting Krycek's t-shirt, kissing and playing round his nipples with his tongue. They hardened at once under his touch.

Krycek drew in his breath sharply and started to writhe in hunger. With a wicked giggle, he said, "I think you know the answer to that."

"I'm not talking about fucking, I'm talking about making love."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not, it's very different."

Krycek's erection was straining against the cloth of his jeans, throbbing insistently, nagging for immediate attention. He said huskily, "I'll settle for a fuck, Mulder."

"I want to give you more than that." Mulder leaned down to kiss him, tonguing his slowly and deeply. Krycek's erection stopped nagging and started screaming. Mulder broke the kiss , staring down at him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. He kissed Krycek again, harder, exploring his mouth, playing with his tongue. The stubble on his face rasped against Krycek's, his hand moved to the back of Krycek's head where he held him firmly, giving the kiss more power. Krycek felt himself losing focus, aware only of the movements of Mulder's tongue and the sensation of their erections chaffing against each other through their jeans. The kiss could have lasted two minutes or two hours, he didn't know, except that when it ended he was panting helplessly and felt as randy as a tom cat in heat. His hands moved hungrily along Mulder's body, pulling at the fastening to his jeans.

"Tsk, tsk, Alex, not so fast." Mulder shook his head at him affectionately.

"God, Mulder, I want you so bad." His voice cracked, surprising him. Jesus, he thought, I sound so needy.

"Well look, can you at least spare the time to take off your clothes for me?"

Krycek made a small sound of frustration in his throat but didn't complain. At least his erection could be released. Still lying on the bed, he stripped and was naked in the time it took Mulder to walk into the bathroom to fetch a tube of lubricant.

"I don't know anyone who can take off their clothes as fast as you, Alex. Let me tell you, don't ever take a job in a strip club. If anyone blinked they'd miss your act."

"Oh ha, ha." Krycek was relieved to have got rid of his jeans, for he felt a surge in his erection at the sight of the tube in Mulder's hand. He lay back on the bed, his legs wide open in wanton invitation, staring into Mulder's eyes.

Mulder unzipped his jeans, staring back. Then he lay himself down beside Krycek, his right hand running down his lover's slender body, down the smooth chest, the flat muscular stomach, the line of dark hair leading to Krycek's groin. Mulder lent over, his tongue following the trail of his hand until it reached the base of Krycek's erection, where Mulder kissed the soft curls. Gently pulling Krycek's legs even further apart, Mulder moved lower down, licking at the tight sac, taking each testicle hungrily into his mouth and sucking it, making Krycek grab at the bedclothes and groan from deep within his chest.

"Suck my dick, Mulder, for God's sake!"

Mulder looked up at him. Krycek was breaking out in a sweat, his body glistening and shining. "No, if I do that, you'll come straight away."

"Oh Christ!" Krycek wailed, not bothering to conceal his frustration any more. " I thought that was the whole goddamned point of the exercise."

"Mulder smiled, "Not yet, it isn't."

"What do you want me to do, beg for it?"

"No, no, look, Alex, you don't have the hang of this at all, you're supposed to be lying back and enjoying all this. A slow, romantic build up, that's what we're trying to achieve here."

"Fuck your slow romantic build up!"

"Tsk, tsk," Mulder said again. He resumed his torture of Krycek's testicles. Krycek gave a long protracted moan. The man's heroically determined, you have to give him that, Krycek thought. But I'm just a slut, I've never pretended to be anything, else, he's just going to have to accept that. If he wants searing romantic emotion, he'll have to watch "Gone with the Wind". On his own.

"Mulder!" he yelled.

Mulder completely ignored him, running his tongue now round his anus, enjoying the musky smell, pushing at the tight opening. Krycek was trembling so violently that Mulder was having to grip on to his legs.

"Mulder!"

Now Mulder was gently, lovingly, fondling his penis, his fingers circling the swollen head, running down the veins of the shaft, encircling it softly with his fist and stroking the entire length. Krycek whimpered, fervently pushing his hips up towards Mulder's hand. This was torture, unbearably sweet and protracted but torture nevertheless. Oh Mulder, do it now, fuck me for God's sake. He let out a lingering cry. Mulder moved back to lie beside him, taking pity on him, putting his mouth over his in a wet sensual kiss. The movements of Mulder's tongue in his mouth and his fingers on his erection pushed Krycek further and further into a frenzy. He moaned into Mulder's mouth, wordlessly pleading with him.

Mulder finished the kiss breathless and shaking. It hadn't occurred to Krycek before that he might be having trouble maintaining control himself. When Mulder reached for the tube and applied some lubricant to his fingers, they were trembling and Krycek wondered why he didn't just let go and do what his body so obviously longed to do and fuck the living daylights out of him. It was a mystery to Krycek.

Trembling or not, Mulder's fingers were confident and firm as he pushed into the damp crease between the young man's buttocks, through the tight ring of muscle, slowly fucking him and filling him and stretching him. Oh this is more like it, now we're getting somewhere. Krycek pushed back against Mulder's fingers, arched his body sluttishly, asked for it harder and faster and of course didn't get it. Mulder's fingers stubbornly maintained their slow tender rhythm while he covered Krycek's chest and neck with kisses. Krycek's breath started coming out in ragged gasps.

"I think I'm going to die," he wailed tragically.

Mulder gave a gentle laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, go with it --stop fighting me."

"If I don't get fucked in a minute, I'm really going to die and then you'll be sorry."

Mulder laughed again. "Oh you're impossible." Krycek felt the long slender fingers slip out of him. He made a move to turn onto his stomach but Mulder stopped him. "I want to watch your face, " he said and lifted the young man's knees against his chest. Krycek had reached a pitch where he didn't care if he had to hang upside down over a pit full of alligators as long as he had a good hard fucking and he complied willingly, wrapping his legs round Mulder's back. The head of Mulder's erection pushed gently against the opening to his body, there was a brief wave of blissful pain and Mulder was inside him at last, pushing gradually deeper with each thrust. When Mulder was in to the hilt, he stayed there for what seemed an age, appearing to revel in Krycek's tightness and heat. Krycek lay groaning under him, burning and filled to capacity, every nerve ending in his body screaming for release. Sweat built up on his chest in rivulets, soaking into Mulder's t-shirt.

At last Mulder began moving inside him with long firm strokes that tore wrenching moans from Krycek's throat. It was so good to finally feel him there, taking him, driving into him. Krycek squeezed down on him. Mulder started to moan with him. Oh this is so good, this is so good. He rocked his hips in rhythm with Mulder's, his erection - sandwiched between Mulder's stomach and his own - was squeezed tightly and chafed with each thrust. Krycek arched his back, increasing the pressure.

"Oh Mulder, my beautiful Mulder." Who said that, was it me, I don't usually say things like that. This romance shit, I hope it's not catching.

He clung harder to Mulder's shoulders, like a man who feels himself to be drowning. The most intense, incredibly sweet sensation was beginning to take over him, spreading through his body until even the tip of his nose was throbbing with it. The intensity increased, starting to overwhelm him, to pull him down like the undertow of a wave. God, Mulder, what are you doing to me?

Mulder seemed to sense the panic in him and held him close. "It's okay, Alex, that's good, Alex, that's good." He began to thrust harder, with more urgency.

Krycek was shuddering violently now on the brink of orgasm. He struggled with the sensations overwhelming his body...too much sweetness...too strong....to powerful...like going mad...losing everything...too sweet...too good...Krycek tensed, his eyes rolling back, and he screamed out Mulder's name, finally taken over by his climax as it seemed to tear him apart with pleasure, making him come explosively between their bodies, taking him to a pitch where he almost blacked out. He was screaming out Mulder's name with each wave of bliss, hoarsely, shamelessly. 

"My God, Alex!" The violent contractions of Krycek's orgasm sent Mulder into his own climax and he pumped the young man's convulsing body full of his sperm.

"Mulder!" Every wave of ecstasy made his sob out his name and with each wave Krycek's resistance seemed to come crashing down so that by the time the pleasure had subsided, to his horror he found that he had completely lost control, crying like a child, tears sliding from the corners of his eyes. Ashamed, he tried to hide his face but Mulder held it fast gazing intently into his eyes. Krycek felt utterly exposed and vulnerable.

"No," he sobbed. "Please."

Mulder let him go, allowed Krycek to bury his wet face in his chest. He held him tightly, laying spent on top of him, still inside him, his penis twitching and spasming, utterly satisfied.

Krycek tried to sniff back the tears. "What did you do to me?" he mumbled into Mulder's wet t-shirt.

"I was just loving you, that's all, Alex." He kissed the top of his head. "What you're feeling now, there's no need to be ashamed, it's great."

Krycek hit him feebly in the stomach. "It doesn't feel great," he sobbed.

Mulder smiled to himself and held the young man even tighter. Krycek snuggled into the warmth and security of Mulder's embrace to recover himself. He tried to remember when he'd last cried. The silo. When he'd finally given in to despair, he'd crumbled to the concrete floor and wept. And before that? He couldn't remember. Certainly no one had made him cry with pleasure before. Could this mean that he was in love? And if he was, could it be a dangerous state for him to be in? He was so used to thinking in terms of basic survival that the idea of love seemed almost like a game, something that happened to other people, a luxury for those with nothing else to occupy their time.

And anyway if he was in love, shouldn't he be feeling different from usual, weren't you supposed to feel peculiar or something? He felt no different, it was just that he wanted Mulder to keep on holding him like this forever.

"You okay?" Mulder whispered.

"Yeah. I'm okay," he murmured. "But would you give me at least three weeks written notice in triplicate before you fuck me like that again?"

"Now we don't say fuck do we, what do we say?"

"We say make love, don't we?"

"You won't need notice, Alex, you'll get used to it."

Now why did his stomach churn when Mulder said that?

They fell silent again. Krycek didn't know what Mulder was thinking, but judging by the occasional contented sigh he gave, he was a happy man. Krycek's mind still reeled from the most intense orgasm of his life. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts settle.

A loud rumble from Mulder's stomach broke the tender silence between them. They both giggled.

"I'm sorry," Mulder said, "my stomach has never had any sense of timing."

Krycek rubbed it affectionately. "It's probably suffering from an interrupted supper."

Mulder rolled over onto his side, running his hand down Alex's stomach. "Are you hungry?"

"Now I come to think about it, yes I am."

"Okay." Mulder kissed the end of his nose and sat up. "Let's have dinner in bed."

"Great."

"How about if I heat up everything we left of the Chinese, make a couple of omelettes and stick it all in them?"

"Sounds good to me."

Mulder stood up and made his way unsteadily to the bathroom, his jeans around his knees. In the doorway he stopped and turned round. Krycek was lying where he'd left him, utterly satiated, his stomach and groin covered in sperm.

"What did you just say?" Mulder asked.

"I said sounds good to me."

"You didn't say *Bleurgh* or *Mulder, how can you be so revolting?* or *I'll give you five years before your digestive system collapses."?

"No, I didn't".

Mulder curled his lip in imitation of Elvis. "I think this could be love."

"Get out of here," Krycek said. But he made no effort to deny it.

End.

What did you think? Any feed back welcome to me, Jane, care of my very dear friend at - I can't wait to hear what you've got to say.


End file.
